The Densetsu Cut
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: Reuploads of the best chapters of Dreamland no Densetsu and compilations of the best moments in the usual chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Minxy: Hello and welcome to the Densetsu cut! Well, what else should I say? The summary says it all.**

(Chapter 4: Meta Knight declines Salvia's offer)

Salvia wanted to find Meta Knight but thankfully she bumped into him in the hallway,"Meta Knight," Salvia appealed flirtatiously,"Wanna go out sometime?" Meta Knight folded his arms,"So now you're being nice to me?" Meta Knight commented,"Is it because you saw me naked?" "Of course not!" Salvia cried. Meta Knight didn't like Salvia no matter how beautiful she was,"But you only started acting like this after that. Not to mention that you're dating Sword. Or Blade. I'm sorry but I decline," And with that Meta Knight took his leave.

(Chapter 5: Sectonia plans her revenge)

Sectonia had came back from another failed attempt to take over Dreamland in a particularly sour mood. She just wanted to go to bed. When she just by her bedroom door, she heard moaning. No, this wasn't happening to her again. Maybe they were just pranking her. Sectonia desperately wanted that to be the case but she opened the door to find Salvia and Hutch doing it. She just stood their in silence.

Hutch realised that Sectonia was standing by the doorway and stopped Salvia. They stared at each other in slience," L-look," Salvia stuttered,"this isn't what this looks like," Sectonia forced a smile on her face but she looked like she was going to snap at the same time,"Salvia," Sectonia said trying to stay calm,"Do you remember the promise you made?" "O-of course I did," Salvia stuttered. Sectonia frowned and looked down at the floor with tears running down her eyes then she spoke,"You know, I shouldn't have trusted you earlier. You were my first friend but you're also a thieving hoe!" "Don't talk to Salvia like that!" Hutch roared. Sectonia looked at Hutch and replied,"Why do you suddenly care about a girl you don't even know?" "I love her and you're not good enough!"  
Sectonia put that fake smile on again and laughed maniacally,"I'm not good enough you say? That's always the case when a man leaves me for another woman. But I'll show I'm good enough! No, I'll show you how great I am!" And with that Sectonia flew off. Hutch folded his arms,"I never wanted to marry her anyway. Will you marry me instead, Salvia?" "Yes," Salvia replied happily with tears flowing down her eyes. But Salvia was thinking something else. Maybe marrying this guy would get Meta Knight's attention.

(Chapter 6: Sectonia kidnaps Salvia)

"Who the Hell are you?" Salvia asked. The knight said nothing, instead they threw this strange powder on Salvia's face. The powder made Salvia begin to feel dizzy and drowsy. Salvia knew she was in trouble so she scream very loudly with her beautiful voice. The knight took Salvia and jumped out the window. Soldiers, maids and peasants tried to save Salvia but the knight had beaten them. The knight didn't bother to kill anyone, all they wanted was Salvia. King Hutch and some more soldiers made their way outside. Hutch teleported in front of the knight and fought him but he ended up losing to him. The soldiers were no match for the knight either. The knight had enough and ran off with Salvia into a scary dark forest.

Salvia woke up in this strange dungeon. She was chained to the wall and she couldn't escape,"So, you thought you take another man from me and get away with it?" a familiar voice dictated. Salvia looked to see the same knight stand outside of her cell. Salvia got extremely angry,"Who the Hell are you? And why the Hell do you want me?" Salvia roared. The knight laugh haughtily and removed its mask. It was Sectonia. Salvia couldn't believe this. Her childhood best friend had kidnapped her and is probably going to kill her,"How could you do this? I thought we were best friends," Salvia lamented,"Best friends? Not after what you did! You promised that you wouldn't any of my lovers away from me and you broke it! All I really wanted in life was to marry and settle. But whores like you are going to prevent that from happening. So you're gonna pay!" Sectonia said switching emotion and tone. It was official. Sectonia had lost her mind.

"Maybe if you had told me, I wouldn't have done that!" Salvia answered. Sectonia picked up a nearby stone and threw it at Salvia, hitting her on the cheek,"Don't act stupid!" Sectonia barked,"I told you that I loved Hutch veru much and you promised not to take him from me!"

(Chapter 7: Meta Knight saves Sectonia)

Sectonia was too weak to run so she was helpless. Salvia turned her wand into a sabre and slowly walked towards Sectonia,"Please!" Sectonia pleaded,"Don't kill me! I-I'm sorry!" Salvia kept going,"Give me a DAMN good reason why," Salvia fumed as she got closer to Sectonia,"It's just that I have a horrible fear of rejection. Ever since I was a little girl I've been getting rejected by pretty much everyone I knew," Sectonia whimpered. The others started to feel kind of sorry for Sectonia. But for Salvia, Sectonia makes up some of the dumbest reasons Salvia has ever heard,"It's your own fault!" Salvia roared,"You're not good enough. The universe is too good for whores like you! You're self centred, arrogant cruel and despotic! Your own home doesn't want you because of how horrible you are!"  
Sectonia suddenly remembered all that she's done. Sectonia was right about her and the worst part was that innocent people would suffer as well,"Just finish me quickly," Sectonia mumbled. Salvia laughed. She had won. Salvia saw herself as a hero but Kirby, Meta Knight, Banana Dee and King Dedede saw other wise. Salvia had the face of a killer. A merciless killer. Kirby and Banana Dee made the first move. They originally planned to distract Salvia so the others could get away with Sectonia. But Salvia used a wind attack that sent the two little boy flying to the walls, knocking them out.

Salvia then started to charge towards Sectonia. Meta Knight teleport right in front of Salvia. And maybe he did it a bit too early. By the time he teleport, Salvia's super strong sabre pierced through his armor. The sword went right through his stomach area,"Meta Knight!" Salvia and Dedede cried. Salvia quickly pulled the sword out of Meta Knight. He just placed his hand on his wound and got as close as he could to Sectonia before collapsing.  
"Hey!" Meta Knight yelled as loudly as he could,"Don't listen to Salvia! You could still redeem yourself so please, don't give up on life now!" Salvia and Sectonia were lost for words. Sectonia smiled weakly and nodded. Salvia didn't understand why Meta Knight would mercy such a woman. He was very foolish, this would back fire very soon,"Hey!" Meta Knight yelled,"I want you guys to back to the ship and call my men to help us back to the ship! Make sure they take Sectonia as well!" Then Meta Knight collapsed.

A few days after what happened, Meta Knight made a miraculous recovery. Since Sectonia, Kirby and Bandana Dee weren't as badly injured, they left early. Since Sectonia had no place to go, she was allowed to live in Dedede's castle. Salvia bumped into Meta Knight in the hallway,"Meta Knight," she said,"Were you out of your mind. You could of died and I could have been arrested for that!" "I had no choice. You were rather quick," "But why did you mercy Sectonia?" Salvia asked,"Personal experiences," Meta Knight answered,"By the way, shouldn't you be back at Arthrophoria doing your job?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Minxy: Ah, the first time I did an RP with someone and it resulted in this chapter! I'm still gonna thank CallieSizemore601 for this!**

All the soldiers outside of the castle were sleeping the night away. This was the perfect opportunity for the duo to sneak inside. Such heavy sleepers they were because they didn't hear the doors opening. The duo looked in every room in hopes to find Sword. Almost every room. The last room they had to check was the dungeon. Salvia woke up from a horrible nightmare where Meta Knight married another girl,"Thank God," She whispered to herself,"it's just a nightmare." Salvia felt that something was wrong; there was someone invading in the castle. So Salvia decided to go check down stairs.

The duo arrived at the wooden door that led to the dungeon. As the taller of the two reached to open the door,"Meta Knight? Kirby?" Salvia screamed. All of the soldiers close by woke up and surrounded the two. Salvia was confused. What could Meta Knight and Kirby be doing in her castle this late at night? "What the Hell are you two doing?" Salvia asked with her hands on her hips. The two were silent. This annoyed Salvia. How dare they don't answer her? But she decides to give them another chance,"Well?! What are you two doing?!" Salvia asked sounding slightly (very) irritated. Meta Knight folded his arms,"We rather not explain our intentions to you."

Salvia couldn't believe this. Meta Knight refused to answer her question. Kirby was going to say something but Meta Knight gestured the child to stay quiet. Salvia had to find a way to get Meta Knight to talk. She really wanted to know his intentions. But what should she do? He wasn't going to talk to her, and who knows, maybe it had something to do with Sword being "missing".

"Is this about Sword? Well, Sword is not here! He left a week ago!" Salvia roared. Meta Knight knew Sword way better than Salvia ever would. He explained to her that Sword would have returned if that was the case,"And since he's not here, we should be allowed in the dungeon," Meta Knight stated. Salvia was starting to lose it,"No!" she roared,"The dungeon is strictly off limits! Guards! Get these two out of my castle! Oh, and go easy on Meta Knight, please," Meta Knight certainly did not like that last part of that.

The soldiers started charging towards the duo. Salvia panicked. She hoped that her soldiers listen to her. As the soldiers got closer, Kirby did his Dream Paradise attack which sent the soldiers flying,"Don't just stand there!" Salvia yelled,"GO GET THEM!" More soldiers came into the room and started fighting the two. Salvia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Meta Knight and Kirby were sweeping the floor with her men. How could her soldiers be so weak? She didn't have to worry about that. The duo were heading right for the dungeon. Salvia quickly teleported in front of them and drew her saber.

She ran in front of the knight and started to fight. No matter how much she tried, their swords would always clash with each other. Salvia quickly teleported behind the knight which caught him off guard. But right before she could do anything to him, Kirby blasted Salvia towards the wall but she quickly recovered and stopped before she could hit the wall. Her soldiers started to cheer her on because she was so cool (Bleh!). She knew that with the child there, she'd be no match so she started to go after Kirby. But this was proven to be a horrible decision; Meta Knight quickly teleported in front of her and kicked her right in the stomach which put Salvia through horrible pain. She was vulnerable at this point but the two just headed straight for the door.

Salvia quickly recovered and teleported in front of them,"I told you that Sword isn't in here!" Salvia screamed blocking the door,"Either you let us in the dungeon or we'll just have to break in there ourselves! And believe us, I am pretty damn sure at this point you are hiding Sword in there if you don't want us in there." Meta Knight argued. Salvia refused and started to fight Meta Knight again,"Kirby!" Meta Knight announced,"Now!" Kirby nodded and took out the Star Rod and aimed it"Dream Paradise!" Kirby cried and a pink lazer flew towards the door and broke it down. The child made no haste to run inside.

"No!" Salvia cried dramatically. This gave Meta Knight the chance to kick her again and he went into the dungeon as well. Their suspicions were answered. Sword was trapped in the dungeon. Sword was more than happy to see his master. That meant he's getting out of this Hell hole. Salvia was so enraged at the child. Her relationship with Meta Knight was ruined because of that annoying child he has in his care. She had to get the Mecha Titan. She took a remote out of her cleavage and pressed the button. Salvia wanted the child gone. A giant platinum robot broke into the dungeon.

"Mecha Titan, please get of the people in your dungeon NOW!" Salvia robot said nothing but its eyes glowed red. Salvia then remembered that Meta Knight was inside as well. She started to panick. The robot started to attack the child and his mentor. Salvia watched helplessly as the two got tossed around but she was worried about Meta Knight the most. After receiving enough damaged to the chest, a part of it broke to reveal a red glowing core inside,"Huh? What's that red thing on its chest?" Kirby thought to himself. His teacher was thinking the same thing. An idea then came in,"Meta Knight!" Kirby yelled,"How about we hit that thing inside the robot?" His mentor nodded.

But the Mecha Titan was much more sporadic than ever. Everytime duo thought they actually got a chance, the robot will suddenly throw a powerful attack at them. They had to find another way to do this. Salvia decided that she had enough of this and took the robot off. She quickly ran into the dungeon to check on her Meta Knight,"Don't worry," Salvia said,"I took off the robot so you won't have to worry," but Salvia was met with a punch to the face by Meta Knight,"DAMN YOU!" Salvia was knocked down.

Kirby managed the break the lock and Sword was freed,"Thanks you guys," Sword sighed," now let me see Salvia for a second," Kirby and Meta Knight were shocked,"Are you out of your mind? After all she's done to you?! Hell, she CHEATED on you to marry Hutch!" Meta Knight yelled but Sword still went over to Salvia. Salvia looked up at him and started to fake cry in hopes to get him and it worked. Well...she thought it did. The knight held her in an embrace only to punch her in the stomach,"That's for all you did to me!" Sword barked. Salvia hated this. This was the worst day ever. She watched as the three walked out. Even though Kirby blew her cover, Salvia still wanted to go after Meta Knight. Maybe he'll forgive her.

Meanwhile, the three warriors were on their way home. Kirby was unusually quiet. He didn't look happy either,"What's wrong, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked. Kirby looked down at the ground and answered,"You were right about Salvia. I shouldn't have ever trusted her, Meta Knight," tears began to fall from the child's eyes. He didn't think that Salvia would do all these horrible things. He felt really bad for trusting her. But a comforting hand laid on his head. Kirby lifted it up and saw Meta Knight,"You couldn't help trusting Salvia. You trust everyone. It's just your nature," Meta Knight assured him. The child still didn't like his trusting nature,"But I put you guys in danger because of it," the child muttered.

"There's that... but you shouldn't change everything about yourself. We all make mistakes." "And besides, most of us fell for Salvia's trap," Sword added," thinking that she was kind and beautiful until she decides to show who she really is. You were right, Meta Knight." His master assured him it was alright. Suddenly, they heard a really loud growling sound,"I'm hungry," The child said cheerfully forgetting but the guilt he felt earlier,"I could use a strawberry shortcake right now," Meta Knight and Sword laughed at the child,"Of course, you're always hungry, Kirby. Hahahaha!" The child laughed anlong with the two older knights,"Come on! Let's get home before I die!" And so the trio walked on happily home.

 **Minxy: I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 11: Meta Knight's Wedding)

Salvia woke up in her bedroom to her husband Hutch getting ready for something,"Ohaiyo," Salvia yawned,"dō shita no?" (Ohaiyo means Good morning in Japanese and Dō shita no means what's up in Japanese) "Haven't you heard? Meta Knight is getting married today," Hutch said. Salvia couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare Meta Knight marry someone else? She quickly put on a White Heavenly Hues Light Grey Maxi Dress with a pair of White Sergio Rossi Lexington Shoes. She quickly got unto her Agusta motorcycle and rode to Dreamland. Salvia managed to make it to Dedede's castle in 1 minute. She got off her motorcycle and quickly ran inside of the castle where she saw Meta Knight holding the hands of an unknown woman who had her eyes hidden with the satin she wore on her head.

Salvia couldn't believe it. Her Meta Knight, her one true love, the one she dreamt of marrying everyday, the one she lusted for was going to marry and give all his love to another woman. This wasn't right. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Meta Knight was supposed to marry her not this stranger, not this virago, not this slut, not this gold digger, not this succubus,"Meta Knight!" Salvia cried,"How could you do this to me?" the bride looked at Salvia and went behind Meta Knight. Why would Meta Knight want to marry such a cowardly woman? "Salvia," Meta Knight fumed,"How many times must I tell you this, I do not like you," "It's because of her!" Salvia screamed. Salvia summonded her sabre and charged at the bride but Meta Knight stopped her.

Meta Knight embraced Salvia only to run outside with her and then proceeded throw her into a nearby pond. Her White Heavenly Hues Light Grey Maxi Dress was ruined so were her White Sergio Rossi Lexington Shoes. Meta Knight looked down at Salvia, his were eyes as red as ever,"Salvia," he said in a stern tone,"give me a favor and leave me, my son and my bride alone," and with that, the knight took his leave. Salvia started to cry. This can't be happening to her. This just can't be happening. Meta Knight was supposed to be her husband. Salvia cried in the water. This was the worst day ever.

(Chapter 11: Meta Knight Agrees with Sectonia)

She was greeted by everyone and decided to go check her Facebook account. She was looking at all of Sectonia's replies which were hate comments but she deserved it. Until she saw a comment by Meta Knight. He...Agreed with Sectonia! Salvia was jealous of Sectonia now. That had never happened to her. Sectonia was getting way to close to Meta Knight.

(Chapter 13: Ashbel vs Medicine)

It's been a while since Kikue had pancakes and bacon for breakfast. But the best part was she got a bigger amount. At the orphanage, because they had so many children to look after, they wouldn't get enough food and for the pirates, it was such and alien thing to them. It looked so good as well. Kikue just couldn't wait to take a bite. But right before she could even touch the food,"ASHBEL!" a voice roared from the hallway,"YOU TAKE YOUR MEDICINE RIGHT NOW!" Kikue put down her breakfast and went to the hallway. A WolfWrath was running away from a blue haired knight and a pink haired little boy.

Kikue decided to follow them just to see how this plays out. At the deadend of the hall, the knight had managed to tackle the WolfWrath but he refused to opening his mouth. The child tried his best to open the WolfWrath's mouth but with no success. Ashbel was determined not to open his mouth. Anything to make sure he didn't have to take that disgusting medicine,"Please," the boy pleaded,"take your medicine, Ashbel," the WolfWrath just turned away from the boy. She summonded her wand and cast a spell on Ashbel and his mouth was forced opened.

Ashbel started to whine. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't close his mouth,"You could give him the medicine now," Kikue commented. Kirby quickly took the medicine tablets and put them inside of Ashbel's mouth. Kikue then cast another spell that made the WolfWrath swallow the medicine,"Your welcome," Kikue appealed as she walked off. She had to do them a favour. At least they didn't leave her outside all night.

(Chapter 13: Getting the tiara and torturing Salvia)

Salvia was doing her make up. She had to look good for her photoshoot today. Suddenly, a giant pirate ship appeared floating on top of the castle and pirates starting coming out of the ship as well,"What the Hell?!" Salvia screamed. A group of pirates climbed into her room and kiddnapped her,"Hey, Captain!" a female pirate yelled,"Look who we got!" The captain was disappointed,"I told you not to touch anybody!" The captain roared,"We are supposed to get the tiara!" Salvia tried to get out but the crew held her with force. The pirates made a deal with their captain; they'll get the crown if they could keep Salvia with them. She agreed.

Meanwhile, the pirates have successfully gotten the crown and the female pirates were torturing Salvia,"This what you get for taking away my boyfriend!" One yelled as she punched Salvia in the face. Most of the female pirates here knew Salvia from school and even after that,"If you knew Nightmare was bad, why did you listen to him?" One roared. Salvia was sad. She was getting beaten up.

(Chapter 14: Meta Knight's Appearence)

Meta Knight had very long blue hair that he had tied into a ponytail. He also had this cute large cowlick where his bangs were. His skin was just as pale as hers, his eyes were yellow and luminous and he was muscular as well. But he did have this snaggle tooth that made his smile look very off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Minxy: My very first father and son fluff of course starring Meta Knight and Kirby. And there is no mention of Salvia at all!**

(Good Morning!)

The sun was starting to rise and everything else rose with it. Except for these two. Kirby and Meta Knight were still sound asleep which meant Ashbel had to do his job now. Ashbel took a deep breath then he let out a loud howl that made the two Star Warriors jump awake. Meta Knight was anything but happy to be woken up so Ashbel attempted to cheer him up by licking him on the face; he just knew he couldn't keep a straight face when this happened. Ashbel inched closer to the knight and tried to lick only his cheek but the WolfWrath was so big, he got more than what he bargained for. His tongue took half of the knight's face and it even messed up his already messy hair but at least he was starting to cheer up. It was time to start another day.

(9:00 AM! Training!)

His eyes shone with determination as looked at his opponent. He was sure that he'll be able to beat this thing. He was training with the best after all. With all his skill, Kirby dashed towards the dummy and striked it with his bamboo sword. The dummy fell but quickly bounced back up, knocking down the pink haired boy. Kirby lied down on the ground with a face of defeat. Meta Knight couldn't help but laugh at one of Kirby's many failed attempts to fight the training dummy,"Don't worry, Kirby," Meta Knight assured,"you'll get the hang of it someday." Those words usually got Kirby back on his feet but he didn't get up and the child's face of defeat faded into a face of sadness. Meta Knight made no haste to run over to his student to comfort him. As soon as the knight got reasonably close, Kirby jumped onto his teacher,"Got ya!" The child proclaimed cheerfully as his teacher fell back. It quickly turned into a little fighting game where Meta Knight purposely pretends to be weak so his pupil could win. They two cannot have one serious training session.

(12:00 PM! Lunch Time!)

Kirby looked at every item on the menu. He didn't know what to pick. The waitress really wanted to get this over with. They've been there for like a minute or two,"You know," the waitress said,"you can order as many items as you want." "Really? In that case, I'll have one of everything!" Kirby announced. The waitress laughed at the child's answer. So typical of children. But then his mentor spoke,"I would like one of everything as well." He just had to be pulling her leg but they both were indeed serious,"Are they insane?" The waitress thought to herself but she quickly snapped out of it,"But it'll take a while to cook you know." "It's alright. We've done this before." (Just going to skip to when their orders were done.) The chefs were one hundred percent sure that those two would not be able to finish their orders. So much so that they actually started teasing the two. But unfortunately for them, the two were able to finish. And the cherry on top of the sundae,"What's for dessert?" Kirby asked.

(Free Time!)

"Story Time!" Kirby announced while shoving a random book at his mentor's face. Meta Knight couldn't refuse so he instructed to child to sit down in front of him and he read the book. It was about a little boy who was the son of a samurai. Having a great admiration for his father, he works hard to be like his father. The story was going good so far especially the moments where the boy gets to spend time with his dad,"It was getting late," Meta Knight read,"father should have been back by then but he wasn't. Still, he'd come back, right? But the next morning, mother was crying outside. My father was assassinated while at work. I couldn't believe what I heard. My father, my mentor was gone. And my chances of become a samurai just flew out the window. What was I going to do?" Meta Knight paused for a moment to look at Kirby. The child was crying his eyes out.

(Bedtime!)

Kirby couldn't sleep after the story. Especially since the samurai reminded him so much of Meta Knight. As much as he tried, Kirby couldn't get the thought of Meta Knight dying out of his head. What was he going to do without him? "Meta Knight," Kirby muttered as he shook the knight awake. The knight just removed the pillow he was covering his head with and looked at the child,"What's wrong, Kirby?" "W-what am I going to do if you die?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight was caught of guard by Kirby's sudden question. Kirby was generally a care free child so it was quite odd of him to be concerned about a possible future event. It also got Meta Knight thinking as well. What was Kirby going to do without him? He already knew to put in the child in the custody of Sir Ebrum and Lady Like but who was going to train the child? Kirby needed to be trained because he was a star warrior and his men were horrible teachers.

"Kirby," Meta Knight murmured,"I know it's going to be hard for you if I die but I want you to stay strong." "But who's gonna teach me how to be a Star Warrior?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight chuckled awkwardly and replied,"I don't know myself. But don't give up, Kirby. I want Kirby to be the Star Warrior he's striving to be in the future no matter what comes his way." Kirby jumped into his mentor's arms (I should have mentioned Meta Knight sat up but I'm to lazy so..) still crying but he did cheer up a bit. His mentor knew just what do when bad things happened. Eventually the two fell asleep.


End file.
